neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Seer (Charmed)
The Seer was an upper-level demon with the power to see the future, as well as the surrogate mother of the Source's Heir. As revealed by the Warren Book of Shadows, she was thousands of years old and had served numerous Sources. After the Oracle was vanquished by Cole Turner, she served as the primary advisor to the Source of the generation of The Charmed Ones. It was gradually revealed that the Seer was a devious and manipulative woman with her own nefarious plans, and her numerous powers (such as premonition and immunity to spells and charms) make her a dangerous enemy that could only be vanquished by the Power of Three. History Centuries ago, the Source had the Seer build a cage to contain The Tall Man. The Seer was introduced warning the Source against unleashing the Hollow, prophesizing that if he did so, everything would be destroyed and nothing would be left of the world, and soon after coaxing Cole into taking in the Hollow in order to protect Phoebe. After helping to destroy the Source, the Seer sealed the Hollow back into its box with the aid of Phoebe.As seen in "Charmed and Dangerous" Vision of The Source's Destruction The Seer had foreseen the Source's demise, should he take in the Hollow, and tried to warn him several times. It is plausible that the Seer foresaw the events that would take place after the Source's demise. The occurrences leading up to Phoebe's pregnancy with Cole's child were presumably foreseen as well. It's likely that her plan to become the new Source was formed after receiving this vision. Making Cole the Source What neither Cole nor the Charmed Ones know is that the Seer secretly intended for Cole to become the next Source. She knew that there was a void in Cole's soul where Belthazor had once been, and believed that the Source would enter that void and completely take him over. After Cole realizes that he has taken on the Source's powers, the Seer acts as his principal advisor. She initially opposed Cole's determination to make Phoebe his queen, though she helped him trick Phoebe into marrying him in a dark wedding so that his son would be born evil. While Cole believed he could use Phoebe's love for him to turn her evil (or at least separate her from her sisters), the Seer thought Phoebe's love could sway Cole away from evil. Serving the new Source Unknown to Cole, the Seer engineered two attempts to kill Phoebe in hopes that he would make her his queen instead. She tricked Kurzon, a longtime rival of the Source, into going after Phoebe with promises that he would be crowned as the next Source. On the day of Cole and Phoebe's wedding, she unearthed a Lazarus Demon and secretly ordered him to kill Phoebe. When that plan failed, she tricked Cole into hiring a female upper-level demon, Julie, as his personal assistant. She hoped that Julie would seduce Cole away from Phoebe. It was only on the eve of Cole's coronation as the Source that the Seer finally decided to support Phoebe as the new Queen. Cole was on the verge of giving up his powers after Phoebe inadvertently found out that he was a demon again, but the Seer convinced Phoebe that Cole needed her by his side. Soon after his coronation, Cole ordered the Seer to give Phoebe a tonic that would not only strengthen her baby son, but destroy Phoebe's good side as well. When Phoebe found out about this, as well as the fact that Cole killed an innocent her sisters were protecting, she renounced her crown and joined her sisters in vanquishing Cole. Stealing The Source's Heir After Cole was vanquished, the Seer stole Phoebe's unborn child - the heir of the Source of All Evil, and transfered it into her body by use of a spell. She told Phoebe that the child was never hers nor Cole's, but that it was hers since the moment of conception. The Seer then called the Council and became the new Source. She was vanquished soon after when she attempted to kill the Charmed Ones, as she could not handle all of the baby's power. As the Seer threw fire at them, the sisters chanted the Power of Three spell, which created a protective shield around the cage. When the child's power overwhelmed the Seer, she vanquished herself and all demons present. Alternate Reality thumb|right|The Seer in [[Centennial Charmed]] After his return from the Demonic Wasteland, Cole Turner joined forces with the Avatars in a last desperate attempt to get Phoebe back. With his newfound power, he created a reality where the Power of Three was never reconstituted by Paige Matthews. In this alternate reality, Cole was Belthazor once again and served directly under the Source of All Evil. The Seer acted as his personal advisor and vanquished a demon who made a joke about Cole's age at his birthday party. As in the original reality, she claimed to have foreseen that Cole and Phoebe would conceive a powerful heir if they remained together, but it is unclear if she still had an unknown long-term agenda.As seen in "Centennial Charmed" Book of Shadows .]] :The Seer :An upper level :demon who has :been around for :thousands of :years. Because she :has the power to :see the future, she :is a top advisor to :the Source of all :Evil. In fact, she has served multiple Sources, choosing to :remain close to the ultimate power. She is a magical craftsman and :master at spells and tonics, but only kills when she has to. Power and Abilities thumb|Premonition thumb|right|Glistening ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. ;Active Powers *'Glistening:' A method of teleportation that leaves a glistening contour of the body for a few milliseconds. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations or planes. The Seer once opened a portal through a closet in an attempt to abduct Phoebe Halliwell. *'Premonition:' The ability to foresee past, present and future events. She was able to see selected events at will and was able to send premonitions to others. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate fire. In the alternate reality created by Cole Turner, she used this power to vanquish a demon at the party. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. *'Summoning:' The ability to summon other beings to one's presence. She used this power to summon Cole and Phoebe to the Underworld. She also used it to bring Phoebe and Paige to the council while they were inside the cage. *'Voice Echo:' The power to project one's voice into a room without being physically present. *'Crafting: '''As revealed by the Book of Shadows and subsequently proved by her interactions with The Tall Man, the Seer was an accomplished magical craftswoman—on the Source's orders, she built a cage of unbreakable magic to contain the Tall Man, which successfully imprisoned him for untold centuries, especially given how the cage would not let any magic out. ;''Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. The Seer is mentioned as having existed for thousands of years. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells, or potions. The Seer was immune to spells, charms, and Phoebe's fire-throwing ability. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia and Alyssa Milano while shooting Marry-Go-Round]] * The Seer has a friend who works with wind. When Phoebe as the Queen of the Underworld wanted the storm outside the penthouse to stop, the Seer said her friend was out of town. * The drawing of the Seer in the Book of Shadows is based on her promotional picture. This promotional picture was a cropped version of the picture with Alyssa Milano from Marry-Go-Round (see picture) * She is the first Seer to appear in the show and the only one who appears for more than 3 episodes. * She is the first female villain significant to the storyline, as well as the first female Source. * Although The Seer had the power to see the future, she did not foresee her own death such as Seer Kyra did. * Every Seer in the series can be explained as wise, but can also be explained as distrusted and disliked by their own kind. The Source's trust of The Seer is what also led to his demise. * It is possible that the Seer had an actual name like Kyra, who was a demonic seer and was also known as "The Seer", until she wanted to become human and revealed her actual name. * In the Latin American Spanish dub of the series, "Seer" is the character's actual name; a translation error since her name should be "La Vidente", the English translation for "The seer". Gallery SeerPhoebe5.jpg| Seerphoebe6.jpg Seerphoebe7.jpg SEEREAR2.jpg| Seerphoebe9.jpg| Seersource1.jpg| Seersource2.jpg| Seersource3.jpg| Seersourcegrimoire.jpg Seersourcegrimoire3.jpg| Seersource6.jpg| Seersource7.jpg| Seersource8.jpg| Seersource9.jpg| Seersoureburn.jpg| Seercrystalcage.jpg| Seersourcecrystalcage.jpg Charmed421 710.jpg| Appearances The Seer appeared in a total of 8 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Demons Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries Category:Charmed Characters Category:Deceased individuals Category:Seers Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Pages needing attention Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three (Charmed) Category:Immortals Category:Possessed individuals Category:Accidential deaths Category:Deaths by fire Category:Portal Creators